The long term goal of this research is to develop a new therapy for esophagitis with eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) compounds extracted from marine algal. EPA has no known side effects other than mild increase in bleeding time when used systemically. Use of marine algal EPA will be a significant contribution to existing clinical practice. This Phase I project will develop a sustained release bioadhesive polymer platform for topical delivery of algal EPA. Over one third of the U.S. population suffers from esophagitis, commonly known as heartburn. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: One-third of the U.S. population has esophagitis. Derm EPA has been shown to be a potent antiinflammatory agent from algal.